Fixing The Daddies
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Kurtbastian. For a GKM prompt where Klaine never got back together and Hunter is Sebastian and Kurt's child from the future. But Blaine travels back in time to try to win Kurt back, and Hunter goes back in time to make sure that his dads get together. Full prompt inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: "Klaine never got back together . Kurt and Sebastian got married and had a son, Hunter. Brittany makes a time machine and Blaine uses it to go back it time to stop himself from cheating and save his relationship. Hunter finds out about this and has to go back in time to make sure Blaine fails and his parents get together He goes to Sebastian tells him his identity and convinces him that they need to go to New York so Sebastian can win Kurt over."**

Hunter was a lot of things. Driven, focused and a natural born leader. But more than that, he was a man on a mission. He was a man on a very important mission. How often do you get to say that you are on a life or death task? But that was what this was about. It was about his own survival. It didn't take him long to understand that if his dads never met, he would never be born. And there was no way some other guy was more suitable for his daddy Kurt than his dad Sebastian. They were literally perfect for each other. From what he had seen of Blaine Anderson this far, he was afraid that his daddy might get drowned in the amount of hair gel he used. The choice was easy, if not inevitable. He had to make sure that Blaine failed at getting Kurt back, and he has to make sure that his daddies get together afterwards.

That was how he found himself in the year 2012; the year his daddy Kurt started living in New York and his dad Sebastian had his last year of high school at Dalton Academy. He had heard countless stories about their younger years, but it looked as though Hunter would get to see for himself. The stories his dads told him about how much they loathed each other couldn't really be true, could it? After all, they did end up getting married. It was surely just an exaggeration.

"Hey, Clarington!" Someone called at him. At first Hunter didn't react to the name. Clarington was merely a name he ripped off a random band poster. He couldn't just walk into Dalton with Hummel-Smythe as his last name without making heads turn, so he chose an under cover name for his top-secret mission. "Clarington! Hunter, hey!"

Hunter finally turned around, only to find himself inches away from his dad. Or rather, a younger and more arrogant version of him. "Da-… Sebastian," he greeted with a short nod, his eyes never traveling far from the green eyes that he was so used to seeing.

"Why did you ask the dean to be my roommate?" Sebastian asked, his eyes filled with suspicion that was mirrored in the way his shoulders were rigid and his hands stuffed into his pockets in a stiff stance. It was the same look he had over twenty years later when Hunter came home late without a proper explanation.

"Oh," Hunter tried his best not to laugh. It was just too weird to see his dad like this and all though he had been in the school for a few weeks, he still wasn't used to seeing his father as an eighteen year old. "I thought that maybe you could help me out as Warbler captain," he lied. "You know, since you had the title last year before you messed up. I could need some assistance. I could need a co-captain," he improvised. Truth be told, he didn't trust his dad to not mess up his master plan and wanted to keep an eye on him.

"That's not… Wait. You are making me co-captain?" Sebastian crossed his arms with the same suspicious look, his lips pressed together tightly. "Why? What's your angle, Clarington?"

"Because," Hunter smiled back, ignoring the pointed look Sebastian gave him as he slung an arm around his dad's shoulder, "you got knocked off your high horse last year. People like you and me are not supposed to starve for crumbs on the ground like pigeons, Sebastian. We are meant to shine in the spotlight. We _belong _there," he made up his words along the way, spewing whatever bullshit he thought his teenaged dad would like to hear.

It seemed as though Sebastian was finally melting when he got a tiny nod in return. "Fine, you can be my roommate. But I get the gavel."

That was almost too easy. Now he just had to make his dads fall in love and keep Blaine Anderson away from his daddy Kurt.

The one time Hunter had met Blaine, the boy came across as attention seeking and needy. He was sweet, but he couldn't imagine his daddy Kurt fall in love with a boy like that. However, after friending Blaine on facebook, he had to witness countless fluffy photos of them kissing and holding hands. It was enough to make him want to through up. Now, Hunter wasn't one of those people who found overly sweet couples cute in the first place. But seeing his daddy, no matter what age he was, making out with some random guy made him sick in a completely different way.

He tried coaxing Blaine come back to Dalton Academy to keep an eye on him, but things were not working out as planned. It was time to step up his game.

He scrolled through his phone, trying to find the right contact. Even after a weeks in the past, he still wasn't used to the backwards technology they had. It was a pain in the ass, but he couldn't risk using anything from the future. It was one of the many strict rules about time travel. Finding Blaine's number, he hit the dial button.

"Hunter? How did you get my number?"

"It's on facebook, Blaine Warbler."

"Anderson, it's Blaine Anderson," Blaine sighed.

"How are things going with Kurt?"

"Uh.. Fine? Well, he's still not talking to me, but I'm keeping my hopes up" Blaine chirped, his voice flat with the undertone of unresolved sadness. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering.. I have.. Uh.. I have a long distance relationship with this girl, so I kinda know just what you are going through," Hunter lied. It seemed as though he had picked up a new trait. His dads would be so proud. "I just want to make sure that you are fine."

"That's really sweet of you, Hunter. I wasn't aware that you were with someone. Where does she live?"

"Does that really matter? Uh.. She lives in Canada," he replied hastily. "Yeah, I met her online. So.." he drawled, steering the conversation back to Blaine and Kurt. "Are you sure you are fine?"

"No," Blaine sighed. Bingo.

Hunter had to keep the joy out of his voice when he replied, "What's wrong?" He opened the door to his new dorm room where all his stuff had already been moved. The phone placed firmly against his ear, he unlaced his boots and sat down on the soft bed. Sebastian was out somewhere. Hunter only hoped that he wasn't getting into trouble. Suddenly it felt as though he had to take care of his dad instead of the other way around.

"I cheated on him," Blaine confided in him, "I went and cheated on him, Hunter. I'm such a terrible person and then I went to see him and confessed it. I have never seen Kurt that heartbroken before.. I broke him, I broke us and it is all my fault," the boy at the other end of the line sniffed back his tears and Hunter was glad that it was over the phone so that the boy couldn't see the way he was rolling his eyes. This wasn't what he signed up for.

"Uh huh.. So why did you cheat?"

"I didn't mean to. Kurt didn't answer my calls and it felt like we were drifting apart. I just wanted to feel wanted.. and Eli was just there.. "

"And _how did that make you feel_ when he ignored you?" Hunter resorted to the oldest trick in the book. Pretending to be a therapist. What else was he supposed to do? Luckily it kept Blaine talking.

It makes me feel.. forgotten. Like I'm not so important to him anymore. Like he doesn't care about me and I'm just some boy in his past. I mean.. I live in Ohio, Hunter, and he is in New York. Now I'm just some small town boy who is pining after him and it looks like he doesn't even care!" Blaine's voice was louder than before and Hunter could hear the pent up disappointment and bitterness behind his words.

Before Hunter could say anything, Blaine continued. "I just.. I have my own problems too and I know that all those problems would be easier to handle if I had Kurt to talk to, you know? He is just so busy and so is everyone else in the New Directions. I just felt so lost and I slept with Eli," he sighed. "I would change it if I could," Blaine confessed. Hunter couldn't help but cover his mouth as he snorted. Blaine would try, and that was why he was here in the first place.

Hunter's grin grew upon hearing Blaine's words. "Blaine, don't you worry for a second. I know that we are not close, but I can help you win Kurt's affection back. He'll be in your arms in no time at all, I promise."

"Why would you do that? We barely even know each other."

"Because I want to help an old Warbler. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. And as the new captain, I want to make amends for what the idiot of the old captain did to you," he almost laughed at the latter. He knew that it was terrible of him to bad-mouth his father like this, but he couldn't help himself.

"You really don't need to feel bad for what Sebastian did. It wasn't your fault," Blaine said sweetly.

"I know, but.. Well, like I said, I have a long-distance relationship too and I really just want to see things work out between you two," he said, lining on false sincerity to his voice.

"I.. Thank you, Hunter."

Jackpot. If he knew that it would be so easy to get Blaine's trust, he would have done it weeks ago. Now, he just had to keep Blaine away from his daddy Kurt and make his dads fall in love. How hard could it be to make his parents fall in love? Piece of cake, he thought smugly to himself.

AN: That was the first part and there is more to come. Please tell me what you thought about it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In my mind, Paul is the guy who appeared in The Break Up and asks Kurt if 'Is he cute?' Also, Tess (Kurtbasturbate on Tumblr) deserves all the love in the world for being my lovely beta. She is like air.**

"I still have no idea why you have to dorm with me to make me co-captain," Sebastian grumbled when he looked up from his History book to where Hunter was sitting on the bed with a notepad in hand.

"I told you, want to get to know you better and I think we would be better captains if we spent time together. Ergo, roommates," Hunter said in an overly patient voice that was meant to tease his dad. Only it wasn't his dad, a fact that he had to remind himself about all the time. This Sebastian was irresponsible and haughty. He was rash and Hunter suspected that he was even a little destructive. Somehow this boy over here managed to shape up to become his dad and Hunter would be the first to admit that his dad wasn't flawless, but he was a hell of a dad and Hunter was proud of him. But looking at the teenage version of him, he had to wonder how this boy managed to become that man. And in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what his daddy Kurt was like as a teenager.

Sebastian let out a sound of complaint. "Don't expect me to take you out on picnics and roller coasters, killer."

Hunter snorted and shook his head. "Don't even go there. Right now I'm barely tolerating your presence. We are not going to start going on dates."

The laugh that he heard from Sebastian's side of the room made him smile and he had a feeling that he was starting to get closer to the boy, little by little. "I don't do dates," Sebastian said matter of factually.

"And why is that?" Hunter asked, feigning disinterest as he prepared to scribble down Sebastian's answered like a shrink.

"Because boyfriends are messy and being in a relationship is not worth it. Why stick to the healthy apple when you can choose from the entire desert menu?"

"Because the healthy apple is good for you and the desert menu will inevitably give you diabetes? Or in this case STDs."

"I don't have STDs!" Sebastian said indignantly as Hunter pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey.. Did you hear that Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend are broken up? What is the boyfriend's name again? Kurt?" Hunter changed the topic, his voice vague and calculating.

"Kurt Hummel, and yeah, I heard," Sebastian replied flatly and when Hunter looked up, he could see that his dad's eyes were glued to the history book, unnaturally so.

"..And? I hear that you guys have some history together," he pushed, frowning at Sebastian's direction.

"I ran after Blaine and fucked it up. There is nothing more to that story," Sebastian shrugged, closing his thick book with slight bang.

Hunter sighed and scratched down Sebastian's reaction to analyse later on. He wasn't sure why his dad was acting this way, but he was going to find out. "So.. I hear that Kurt Hummel is easy on the eyes. Why did you go after Blaine and not him?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?" Sebastian snapped. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were in love with me or something."

Hunter definitely loved him, but he was far from being in love with him. Just the thought of it made him want to laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe you need a boyfriend," Hunter shrugged. He couldn't just burst out and tell Sebastian that he was going to marry this guy someday, could he? "Kurt seems like a nice guy and all the Warblers say that you had chemistry."

"I have chemistry with _everyone_, Hunter. That's the perk of being a stud like me," he winked. "Besides, I don't need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly happy on my own."

Hunter groaned and banged his head against the wall behind him. How was he supposed to convince his dad to date his daddy who lived in freaking New York city? He couldn't just make them bump into each other. Or could he..? McKinley high were doing Grease soon and maybe Kurt would fly down to watch it? And maybe.. Sebastian would happen to be there as well.

"Whatever, man. Hey, I talked to Blaine today and he gave us two tickets to see their school musical production," Hunter smirked, putting away his notepad as he got ready for bed.

"Like hell I'm going to drive two hours to see some sucky musical from Lima," Sebastian snorted. "Last year was an exception because Blaine was hot and playing the lead. As far as I know, Blaine just has a small part?"

"Sebastian," Hunter said sternly, raising his voice as he picked up his towel. His shoulders were stiff from worrying about his dads and he found himself longing for a warm shower. "They are our competition, and as responsible captains, we are going to McKinley to check them out. It is absolutely vital that we beat them at Sectionals."

"God, fine. You are crazy driven," Sebastian rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed. Hunter just laughed at him before heading towards the shower.

"Need company, sexy?" Sebastian called after him, killing his laughter. Because no time in the world would make him get used to his father hitting on him.

Kurt was in frenzy. The last few weeks, he had buried himself in work, reviewing everything that had done the past few years; everything from hideously green sweaters to mustard green belt buckles that he found himself warming up to. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but being busy at work kept his thoughts about Blaine away and he needed the distraction. He wasn't at home as much as he used to be, not when the threat of walking in on Rachel and Brody was ever-present, reminding him that he was still single and loveless.

He looked up from the collage he was making for Isabelle when someone knocked on the door, and the first thing he saw was an embarrassingly large bouquet of flowers with a note stuck on it. Paul stumbled into his office with his hair neatly gelled back and an excited smile on his face. "These are for you – again. The cute boy sending you these must be quite the catch."

Even before Kurt read the note, he knew who the flowers were from. As though the memory of Blaine didn't occupy every single space in his life, his ex-boyfriend apparently felt the need to send him reminders to his work place too.

"Thanks, Paul.. Leave them on my desk, please," he sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground as he tried to push back the wave of emotions that the note inevitably brought on. Three little words could break him, just three words with no name or anything attached to it. But it didn't matter. He knew who the note was from, he recognised the handwriting as though it was his own. _I miss you_. There was Blaine etched in every letter, every syllable and Kurt dropped the note in his trash.

Kurt didn't notice the sad flicker in Paul's eyes, or the way he hesitated before saying, "Are those from your boyfriend?"

"My ex," Kurt replied flatly.

"It looks like he is very sorry for what he did. This is the fourth bouquet just this week and that is if you don't count the teddy bear and the chocolate."

Kurt didn't understand why they were even having this conversation when he had work to do and an ex-boyfriend to forget. "If he thinks that flowers and chocolate is going to make me feel better about him cheating, he isn't the person I thought he was," he shot back, his head tilted to the side as he glared at Paul. Maybe it was something that came along with maturity. Paul was older than him, maybe around twenty years older and with all the experience that entailed. He wasn't even going to fool himself to think that he was straight. Maybe it was easier to understand cheating when you were older and been scorched by it at least once. He once read in a magazine that almost fifty percent of married adults have cheated or seriously thought about cheating.

But thinking about it only made him depressed. He wanted his innocent first love back where Blaine's kisses tasted like coffee and raspberry. Where holding hands felt like electricity and just the briefest of touches made it impossible to think of anything but Blaine. Those thoughts usually made him smile giddily, but now all he felt was resentment and hurt. He didn't want his memory of Blaine to be tainted like this. But what choice did he really have?

"All I'm saying that he looks like he is really sorry. Maybe he doesn't know how to make it better?" Paul pressed and Kurt just shook his head.

"And flowers to my workplace is the right way to tell me that he regrets it? I'm sorry, but I like to think that I'm worth more than a few dollars worth of bouquets and postal," he snapped. "But I can't think about it right now. I have to finish this for Isabelle before the end of the day," he excused himself and looked down at his desk until Paul left the tiny office.

After a few minutes he managed to get his motor started again and didn't stop until he was done. He looked through his work mail and found an envelope that had no sender, and opened it curiously. Inside, he found two tickets for the school play and plane tickets back home. There was a note attached and Kurt breathed out in relief when he saw that it was in a handwriting he didn't recognise. He didn't want any more gifts from Blaine. "I can't believe it," he laughed, shaking his head. Maybe it was one of the New Direction members. Whoever it was, it was too good to say no to and he _really_ missed his dad.

"Isabelle?" Kurt knocked on his boss's office with a bright smile that contrasted directly with the weariness that had been a constant since the breakup; a fact that Isabelle didn't fail at noticing.

"Can I help you, Kurt?" she asked cheerily.

"Could I get next Friday off? I'm going to see my old High School do this musical on Friday evening and-.."

"Of course!" Isabelle cut him off with a grin that lit up her features. Whatever it was that got Kurt in such a good mood definitely had to be good news. "Take as long as you want, Kurt."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh and slid the folder he had been working on to her desk. "Thanks. I'll have to apologise to Paul for being so snappy. Do you know where his desk is?"

Isabelle wrecked through her mind, before shaking her head. "I don't think we have a Paul working here. We have a Peter?"

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "No, definitely a Paul. A little short with dark, gelled hair? Somewhere around his late thirties or early forties? Neatly dressed like everyone else here. Clearly gay?" he chuckled nervously.

"No, Kurt. We don't have a Paul working here. I'm sure you must have misheard his name."

**AN: I hoped you guys liked it! Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, a huge thanks to Tess who betaed this for me.**

The familiar stench of public school hit Sebastian's nostrils so hard that he was sure he wasn't imagining it. There was something mouldy and tasteless about the school and it didn't help that the first thing he saw once he parked was graffiti of a poorly drawn penis and some obscure words. "Remind me why I'm here again," Sebastian sighed, getting out of Hunter's car. Hunter had insisted on driving so that Sebastian wouldn't run away in the middle of the show, leaving Hunter carless in Lima.

"Because you're co-captain. So act like one and stop complaining!" Hunter muttered under his breath. He had no idea that his father was this annoying when he was a teenager. And somehow, he had to make daddy Kurt fall in love with this boy who was, if he was being honest – nothing short of an idiot. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought it would be.

"I could be out there somewhere, grinding against a hot twink. I could be getting drunk and having sex in a bathroom stall by now, and instead I'm in freaking McKinley High," Sebastian sighed.

Hunter was genuinely worried that he was going to cause Sebastian bodily harm even before the show started.

When the stage lit up and the opening number started, Hunter tried to squint around the auditorium to spot his daddy, but it was almost impossible to distinguish faces in the dim lighting. It was only when Blaine got on stage that he noticed him. Pale-faced as ever with a genuine look of sadness in his eyes that made Hunter's stomach tighten uncomfortably. Kurt's eyes were glued to the stage where Blaine was performing and he had to admit that Blaine was _good_. But Kurt wasn't just staring at him because he was good. He was staring at him because he still loved him, as much as it annoyed Hunter to think about it.

Nudging Sebastian's side, he pointed to Kurt. "Hey, look.. Kurt Hummel is here," he whispered.

The look he got back from Sebastian was nothing short of confused. "What is it with you and Hummel lately? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Hunter pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head. He wasn't being as subtle as he thought he was being. But sometimes he wondered if he would have to dangle naked pictures of Kurt in front of his eyes to get Sebastian's attention.

"No.. I just find him fascinating. The other Warblers have told me about him and he seems like an interesting guy. I wished I was in the Warblers when he was in it," he shrugged. "I've seen videos of him and he sings like a god. That's some real talent over there."

"Whatever, man. Watch the show. Isn't that why we are here?"

Hunter bit his tongue until the show ended.

They were in their way back to their car when Sebastian suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. Just when Hunter thought that all hope was abandoned, he saw Kurt with tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. The reason for his crying was quite obvious when he saw Blaine walking away from him. Hunter immediately felt the urge to comfort his daddy, to put a hand on his shoulder and tell him that everything would be alright. Climb onto his lap and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder the way he did when he was little. But he was certain that Kurt would file a restraining order if he tried to do that now.

However Sebastian pushed Hunter aside and walked over to Kurt. It was obvious that he was keeping a respectable distance when he stopped a few feet away from him, between Hunter and Kurt.

"Did your miss your period, Hummel?" Sebastian asked aloofly, causing Kurt to look up. Hunter expected Kurt to take a swing at Sebastian's face for that comment or at least yell at him, but he was surprised to see the faint resemblance of an actual smile on Kurt's face.

"Did you drive all the way here to use that line or are you looking for Blaine? If you are, he went that way," Kurt pointed.

"Yeah, I know. But it's you I'm standing with, isn't it?"

"I guess it is..."

Hunter watched from a distance, trying to understand their conversation. What he got from it was that Kurt was glad Sebastian didn't specifically bring up the crying and Sebastian was glad that the conversation wasn't awkward. He was surprised to see Sebastian handle the situation with even an ounce of tact, and for a second he thought they would actually be able to get along.

"So.. How is New York?"

"Great, it's great... I'm working at for Isabelle Wright. It is like an unexpected dream come true," Kurt forced a smile, pushing away the memories of lonely nights and the longing stares he sent to his phone, both hoping that Blaine would call and at the same time hoping that he wouldn't. Even though he had a once in a lifetime opportunity to work for , an opportunity that most others would have killed for, he couldn't stop himself from wishing that he never left Lima. He still had that foolish hope that Blaine would still be his. The old Blaine, not this new person that he barely even recognised. "New York is good," he concluded with a sigh. "You know, Vogue is like living in a fantasy. I can't complain about that." Hunter knew that Kurt would eventually stop working at Vogue because his dream school finally accepted him. He remembered the graduation plaque from NYADA that hung over the fireplace in their house, right beside Sebastian's. But he also knew that his father would find his way back to where he left his heart; in the fashion industry.

"Of course you can't," Sebastian said, the condescending tone sneaking into his words and Hunter just knew that this was going the wrong way. "Working at Vogue is every teen princess' dream," he laughed.

The change in Kurt's exterior was immediate. His eyes narrowed into slits and his shoulders tensed in a protective stance. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Sebastian."

"Okay, why don't we just go home, Sebastian?," Hunter interrupted, pulling Sebastian's arm. He twisted it painfully, hoping that his co-captain would take the hint.

"You know.." Kurt started, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's. "I really thought you had changed after the whole Karofsky thing. I thought you were genuinely sorry and that you actually turned over a new leaf, but you are still the same Sebastian, aren't you?" he drawled, smoothing the lapels of his jacket, as though to brush off the hurtful words that Sebastian threw his way. Kurt had always prided himself in dodging curveballs, but there were only a number of them you could take before one smacked in you the face and hurt you. "You are still the sad bastard who thrives off others misery. What is it with you? What do you achieve by hurting people this way?"

The sneer on Sebastian's face made Hunter let go off him in shock.

"You know what, _Princess?_ What does it even matter? Why should I try to be nice when no one seems to be willing to give me a second chance?"

"You know that's not true! I tried to hold a proper conversation with you, I tried to pretend as though last year never happened and yet you made me regret that decision," Kurt argued.

"Then maybe I can't be changed, huh?"

"This isn't a game, Sebastian." For some reason, Hunter felt they were taking about something else than just an internship at vogue and a hurtful comment. He didn't know who Karofsky was, but he was certain he had heard the name a few times, always in whispered conversation or mentioned in a casual sentence. Maybe it was a friend of his dads. He didn't know their backstory in detail, but he knew there were things in the past that his daddies were always reluctant to about. As much as it puzzled him, he wasn't here to play undercover detective. No, he was here to play cupid – a task that was getting harder and harder for every second Kurt and Sebastian spent with each other.

"Don't you fucking think I know that?" Sebastian snarled, shoving his hands in his pockets. A look of hurt crossed his eyes and from the way Kurt's features softened, Hunter was sure that he had seen it as well.

Kurt's focus shifted to Hunter and it was the first time Kurt actually spoke to him. "Listen... This sounds a little rude and I don't know who you are, but is there a chance that I can speak to Sebastian alone?"

"Of course, da-..." Hunter bit his tongue with a wince. "Yes, of course. I'll be in the parking lot," he directed the latter to Sebastian and shot him a warning glare before he stalked off.

The only thing he could hear as he walked away was the hushed conversation that he couldn't distinguish the way he wanted to. They were talking too softly and the sound faded for every step he took.

At this point he knew that he couldn't leave it up to chance. He couldn't trust his dad Sebastian to fix this on his own as he was probably the most clueless teenager he had ever met and if the rumours were right, his daddy Kurt was a painfully stubborn teenager too. No, he couldn't let them fix this themselves. He had to intervene.

Peeking at a fire exit map of the school, he took a detour until he was hidden by the lockers where Kurt and Sebastian still were. He missed out on a little of the conversation, but he was just in time to hear a bit of it.

"I know it isn't easy, Sebastian. I feel guilty too. I constantly think about what would have happened if I had returned his calls.."

"I should never have said those things to him.. I was such an idiot," he heard Sebastian mutter.

"I'm not justifying it, but you didn't know that he would do something like that. None of us did. So just don't be guilty, okay? Dave's fine now. I talk to him sometimes. He's happy," Kurt offered with soft smile.

"I just don't know what I would have done of he actually... You know.. Died."

"But he didn't. So try not to beat yourself up because of it," Kurt patted Sebastian's shoulder. "Okay... I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm going to give you my number and you can call whenever you feel like talking."

Sebastian cracked a smile. "Princess, I already have your number. I got it off Blaine's phone last year, just in case I needed to blackmail you," he smirked.

With a self-satisfied smile, Hunter sprinted towards the parking lot before Sebastian could get there.

** AN: I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
